FIG. 15 shows one example of a conventional low-insertion-force connector assembly (see Patent Document 1).
The low-insertion-force connector assembly 71 is engaged with other connector (not shown) that is pulled in by rotating a lever 72 in an arrow direction so as to electrically connect with a motor of a hybrid car having an inverter.
The lever 72 is rotatively engaged with an axis on a side of one connector housing 73, and the lever 72 is provided with a cam groove 74 slidably engaging with a driven projection (not shown) of the other connector, wherein by rotating the lever 72 backward as in the arrow direction from standing position, the other connector is pulled in and engaged with the one connector, and wherein by rotating the lever toward standing position, both the connectors are disengaged with each other.
A backward upside of the one connector housing 73 is provided with a slidable sensing member 75 for sensing connection engagement, and the lever 72 is provide with a space 76 accommodating the sensing member 75 and a rocking hole 78 engaging with a projection 77 of an arm of the sensing member 75, wherein by projecting the sensing member 75 backward slidably upon complete engagement of both the connectors, the complete engagement of both the connectors is sensed, the projection 77 of the arm is engaged with the rocking hole 78, and the sensing member 75 is thus rocked.
There is described in, e.g., Patent Document 2 another example as a conventional low-insertion-force connector assembly other than the one mentioned above in which a cam bolt having a spiral groove is inserted into the one connector housing, a projection of other connector is inserted into the spiral groove, and by rotating the cam bolt with an operation handle, both connectors are engaged or disengaged with each other.